A blog can be defined as a frequent, chronological publication of personal thoughts and Web links. A blog is often a mixture of what is occurring in a person's life and what is occurring on the Web. It is a living journal, an online chronicle of personal, creative and organizational life. It functions as a type of hybrid diary/guide site and there can be as many unique types of blogs as there are individual blog users, i.e., bloggers. While blogs are also sometimes referred to as web logs or weblogs, the term “blog” is less likely to create confusion, as the term “web log” can also refer to a server's log files.
Although web users maintained blogs before the term was coined, the trend gained momentum with the introduction of automated publishing systems, such as Blogger at blogger.com. Web users employ services such as Blogger to simplify and accelerate the publishing process.
Bloggers often have a strong desire to express themselves in many different ways on the web. Mobile communication devices provide a new method to publish and update blogs easily. One of the features that contributes to the popularity of blogs is that they are easily updatable, i.e., new information can be published frequently, which makes blogs “alive”.
Modern mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones, generate, collect and maintain a considerable amount of user data. This user data can include call logs (e.g., when and to where a call was made, how long the call lasted, the occurrence of incoming and missed calls, etc.), as well as records of text messages that are sent and received, and calendar-related information. However, this data is currently not widely used by most mobile terminal users.